Hunger
by Kitun
Summary: Shane abandons Claire when she needs him the most. Who will she turn to for comfort? What will Michael and Eve think? But more importantly, what will Amilie think?  Contains some strong language and mildly graphical sexual content
1. First Kiss

**A.N.: This is my first Fanfic ever so I am going to need some input to improve (because every author or aspiring author has room to improve) so please review. **

**I am a sucker for romance, especially when it is a romance that seems unlikely to happen within a book. This is what I have hoped and still hope for in the Morganville Series. **

**I do not own any of the characters I will be using unless I create an O.C.**

**So now please read, enjoy and review ^^**

Chapter 1-First Kiss

"Claire!" She heard the voice calling her from a distance like in some dream, growing louder and louder till eventually it was a roaring sound. She felt rather than saw the person standing next to the bed, their face close to hers, their hot breath running over her skin. Her instant reaction was defensive, punch first, and ask questions later. Her hand shot out and connected…with Shane's face.

"Shit!" she exclaimed and hopped up after Shane, who had taken a step back, hand to his bruised nose. She tried desperately to get him to show her but he just laughed.

"Shane, let me see it!" she growled. He finally gave in and uncovered his nose. She let out a sigh of relief as he smiled, it wasn't broken. Of course it wasn't broken. And that's why he was laughing. He was laughing at her. She scowled.

"You may be strong Claire, but you aren't going to break my nose." He chuckled and leaned over and kissed her, wincing slightly as his nose bumped against her. "Ok, I'll admit you did hit me harder than I'd expect you to." He reassured her just as her phone went off, Twilight Zone theme song, Myrnin, her crazy vampire boss. Shane frowned and turned towards the door.

"I'm just going to get some ice to put on this major bruise you just created." Claire punched him and laughed at his hurt look. "Abusive!" he yelled as he walked swiftly out the room, his lips curling into a smile.

By then the phone had stopped ringing and was beeping, complaining that she had a missed call, and then a text on top of that. She sighed and grabbed the phone off the nightstand.

_How dare u ignore me little girl! Don't make me come get u._

Claire scowled but finally smiled as she reread the text. Myrnin was full of surprises these days, not only did he know how to text but he completed it with text talk, impressive. She flipped the cell open and dialed Myrnin's number. He answered on the first ring of course.

"Why do you continue to ignore my calls Claire?" he sounded hurt. "Never mind it. I need you here now. No Dallying either." He spoke quickly and hung up just as Shane returned, a bag of peas pressed to his face.

Claire frowned "We actually had a bag of peas? Who eats peas?"

Shane shrugged "Probably left from when Michael's parents were still here, healthy meals and all."

"Ew, it's been like what. 3 years since Michael's parents lived here and no one has cleaned out the old peas?"

Shane only shrugged again and looked pointedly towards the phone. "Have to go see your bloodsucker?" he asked sullenly.

"Hey, don't use that word. And yes, I don't know what he wants. He just told me to come. And no Dallying either." she scowled.

"Dallying? What does that even mean?" Claire only shrugged and leaned up to kiss him quickly. She side-stepped his outreaching hands and gave him an apologetic look.

"Not now Shane." she smiled and rushed down the stairs, grabbed up her backpack and went out the door. It was early morning, but it wasn't an unusual time for Myrnin to call, any time wasn't unusual. It was actually normal for him to call during the most unlikely times for a vampire to call.

Paying no mind to his "No Dallying" comment, Claire took her time walking down the sidewalk. She wasn't so stupid as to think that she was completely safe from vampires merely because the sun was up. The older, scarier vampires could walk out in early morning sunlight and some of the younger one's could walk in sunlight as long as they wore protection from the sun. Not sunscreen, but long trench coats and hats. And then of course one could drive by in their specially manufactured vehicles with their super vampire strength tinted windows.

Thinking this she sped up her pace and ducked into Common Grounds, owned by one of the scariest vampires in Morganville. Actually scariest vamp was probably a tie between him and the founder, Amelie. She spotted Oliver at the counter and walked up to him ready to order her mocha, but he sat it down before she even got to the counter. She actually had to smile, Oliver may have been the scariest vamp in Morganville, but he did know how she liked her coffee.

"How did you know I'd be coming in?" she asked as she grabbed her Mocha and laid down some money.

Oliver smiled. It wasn't a nice smile; it was too creepy to be nice. "I just know things."

Claire shook her head. "You knew I was heading to Myrnin's so you figured I would drop by for my mocha," she looked farther down the counter at a lone Styrofoam cup. "And Myrnin's Coffee." she smiled as he scowled and slid the coffee across the wooden top.

"No one ever said you were dumb Claire. You are quite the opposite." He didn't make it sound like a compliment.

He turned quickly to another customer, dismissing her, and she walked out of the coffee shop, nursing her Mocha as she turned down another road towards Myrnin's old shack/mad scientists lab.

Grandma Day was sitting on her porch. Claire smiled and waved at the wizened old woman. Grandma Day waved back and called out to her.

"Going back to the Trapdoor spider's lair I see." Trapdoor spider was her name for Myrnin. She wasn't too fond of him.

Claire only nodded and darted into the alleyway that was the equivalent to a driveway for Myrnin, only it wasn't big enough for a car and it got even smaller as it went along. Myrnin was outside under the awning above his door, out of the sun. He was one of the older vamps that wouldn't get barbequed if he stepped into sunlight but it was still irritating to the skin, though not too irritating that he couldn't run out into it to retrieve his coffee and run back to the shade. He took a big gulp and turned his eyes towards her.

"You dallied." he stated as she pushed past him into the lab. She ignored his statement, tossing her backpack into a corner. She sat her mocha down on one of the granite top lab tables and turned back to him, her hands on her hips, only then did she really notice that he wasn't wearing a shirt today. She was momentarily speechless.

Myrnin was not a bad looking guy, for a vampire, also a vampire who looked like he was ten years older than her when he had been turned. He was lean, with sinewy muscles running under his pale, pale skin. He also had a barely noticeable six pack, but it was there. And suddenly she wanted to run her hands over that pale skin. She was surprised at herself, for one, she was with Shane, she loved Shane, and there was the fact that Myrnin was her boss, her crazy boss, her crazy, vampire boss who had contemplated putting her brain in a jar to run a computer that ran the special effects of Morganville.

She shook herself out of her admiration but Myrnin had clearly seen the way she looked at him. He looked at her, a confused look, but there was a glimmer in his eyes. Hope? Longing?

Claire scowled at him and tried to recover herself. "You can't just order me here anytime you want Myrnin. I've told you this before."

Myrnin smiled "Oh but I can. I employ you. I can call you in anytime that there is something that needs to be done." he walked towards her, a slow, stalking walk that put her nerves on edge. She backed up but bumped into the table. Myrnin leaned down towards her, his arms encaging her as he braced himself on the table's granite top.

"Myrnin, back up." her voice wavered and she had a sudden vivid image of him leaning in to kiss her. Where was this coming from? She shivered.

"But do you really want me to little Claire? You know you can't stop me. Your back pack full of weapons is behind me, you are not stronger or faster than Me." his breath hit her full in the face, and it didn't smell like blood, it smelled like coffee and something sweet.

"Please. This is wrong." she whispered and pressed her back into the table top.

"Why is this wrong? Is it because I am a vampire? Or is it merely because you are with that boy, Shane, because I can take care of that obstruction." he said softly.

Claire shook her head. "No, no. it's not just because of Shane. You're a vampire Myrnin. And you're my boss. And…"

"I'm unstable. Yes, yes I know this you don't have to remind Me." he growled and pushed away from her, turning his back to her. She sunk down in relief.

"Shane said-" she began

"Do not talk of him!" Myrnin wailed, he actually sounded…hurt, or jealous. Claire wouldn't have been surprised if he had stomped his foot like a little child. "I know he's seen the way I look at you. Everyone has. That is why Amelie is considering taking you from my care." now he sounded scared, worried. Claire gasped and stood up.

"No! She can't do that! I can choose what I want for myself. I still have a lot to learn. And you need Me." she exclaimed, outraged. Myrnin turned slowly towards her again, that strange glow was back in his eyes, longing, Claire thought.

"Your right, I do need you. I have been alone so long little Claire. I am always alone, until you came. Now you are here every day, except for Saturdays and Sundays, but I can always find you something to do on those days." he was walking toward her again and Claire bolted. It was a stupid thing to do.

Myrnin grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards him. She threw her arm out in front of her to keep herself from falling, and she was suddenly pressed up against Myrnin's bare chest, the wind knocked from her. His hand was in her hair, she thought he was sniffing it but she didn't care. She was breathing hard; she could feel Myrnin's cool skin under her hand and the bare patch of skin above her breast. She could feel the hard chorded muscles moving underneath the skin and she couldn't pull away, didn't want to pull away.

Myrnin tugged on her hair, making her look up at him, his eyes were open wide, tinted with red, she shivered. And suddenly he was leaning down, fangs out. She faintly thought that he was going to bite her, her inner voice yelled at her to run, but then his cold lips were upon hers and even her inner voice was stunned to silence.


	2. Your Betrayal

**A.N.: Sort of a short chapter but there is a little Myrnin/Claire amore so please read, enjoy and review ^^ Don't be scared to leave your own ideas to help me out a bit, always looking for new material to work with and at the moment all I have to work with is song lyrics.**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Moonlight-Lullabies: Yesh you should ^^ and thanks for reviewing though I knew you would :3 lol**

**ClaireXMyrnin & LadyOfYouth: hehe thank you :3**

Claire was momentarily shocked, and then she was kissing back, making him falter in surprise. She pressed closer to him and he kissed her more fiercely than before. She never felt like this kissing Shane, she felt a little guilty but that part of her, her conscience, was too stunned to worry about it. She didn't want to worry about it because her skin was alive, little currents of energy seemed to be flowing over her, traveling towards her center and building, building, until she broke away, screaming in Myrnin's arms, her back arched.

Myrnin's eyes widened in surprise, then he leaned down and bit her. He bit her over the scar she had where he had bit her before. She moaned, the bite didn't hurt this time, it only added to the feeling of ecstasy as he drank deeply from her. He stopped before draining her and laid her on the granite table, she was even still conscious.

He ran his finger along her jaw line and wiped the blood from his face with his other hand. His eyes were bright and shinning and his skin had a healthy glow to it. Claire blinked, coming out of the numbing stupor. Then her face was alight with horror…and wonder at what had just happened. She began to sit up but Myrnin pushed her gently back onto the table.

"You are still weak my love." he purred, seemingly unaware of the nausea washing over Claire.

"What just happened?" she whispered "Tell me that didn't just happen." her voice climbed an octave. "What the _fuck_ just happened!" she cried out in desperation, her eyes flashing like a spooked horse.

Myrnin scowled, clearly not happy with her response "You, my dear, dear little Claire, just received the greatest pleasure you have ever experienced in your short, short life." he purred, but this time it was a menacing sound.

Claire shook her head, making herself dizzy. "No, how do you know?" she replied stubbornly. "I am not a virgin you know." she snarled.

Myrnin's eyes flashed red and he growled. "My, my, I did know as a matter of fact. Virgins have a certain smell to them. But I also know for certain that no other man has given you so much pleasure, no other man would be _able _to give you that." his eyes were back to normal but Claire could see some hurt in there too.

"Why?" Claire whispered.

"Why what?"

"Why did you kiss me?" she shuddered.

"I am lonely Claire. You are young and smart and beautiful. You are the only one who isn't ashamed of Me." he whispered, his eyes naked, he was letting her see the extreme hurt within him. Hurt at rejection, and loss.

"I'm not Ada."

"No, you are much better than Ada."

Claire was speechless. She shook her head then stopped when it started to hurt, her neck was hurting too. She put her hand to her neck where her scar was and pulled it back, fingertips stained red. She began to cry.

"You bit me!" she said angrily and her arm flew out, catching him on the jaw. His head snapped back in surprise.

"Oh my dear Clair, you have quite an arm." he growled softly, fangs out, he began advancing on her again, pulling himself up onto the granite table top, leaning over in a very suggestive position "What the hell is going on! I knew it! I knew you were no good for my son you fucking fang banger! I should kill you both right now! No, better yet I should get my son out here to see how wrong he was about you, you little slut!"

Frank was Shane's vampire killing father, turned self-loathing vampire, turned brain in a jar that ran the town. At the moment he was a 2-d image of fury. His voice blared through every speaker in the room.

"No! Frank no! Listen to me!" Clair pushed at Myrnin's chest but of course she wasn't strong enough to move him off of her. "Frank! I don't like Myrnin like that! You know me!" she tried yelling over the blaring speakers but frank was too furious and he disappeared. Clare felt hot tears sting her eyes as she pounded at Myrnin's chest.

"Stop it little girl." he growled "I am not happy with you or Frank at the moment. But I would be quite pleased if he did get your little boyfriend down here." he hissed, fangs out.

Claire stopped hitting him; she was only wearing herself out, and allowed herself to cry. Myrnin grunted in disgust and got off of her.

"Sometimes you are not as smart as I think you are." he mumbled and moved swiftly about the room, rearranging things again.


	3. Abandoned

**AN: Once again, another short chapter, maybe I should have combined the two. I could always post chapter 4 to make up for these two. Read, enjoy and review**

**Thanks for the reviews Moonlight-Lullabies and LuPeters**

Claire continued to sob, her chest heaving with her silent cries. The blood was drying on her neck when suddenly the portal opened and Shane was storming through. Claire looked up in alarm; she didn't want Shane in the middle of this. She didn't want Shane there at all for that matter. What if Myrnin decided he would really get rid of his little "obstruction" as he called it.

"What the hell is going on!" Shane yelled.

"No, Shane go back now! Everything's ok!" Claire cut him off as she sat up quickly, too quickly; everything began to swim in front of her. She tipped over the edge of the table and was caught by the quickest pair of hands in the room, Myrnin. Shane was seething.

"Put her down." He said, pronouncing each word very carefully as if he were holding back his anger, or at least attempting to.

"I'd prefer not to. She is quite a lovely little morsel, but do not fear, I would never harm your precious little gem. But as for you, human, if you do not return home, I will not hesitate to taste you." Myrnin snarled as he tightened his hold on Claire.

Suddenly Shane noticed the dried blood marring Claire's neck, and lost it. Of course Shane wouldn't come into the vampire's lair unarmed; He pulled two, silver tipped stakes from the back pockets of his jeans and rushed towards Myrnin. Fangs out, Myrnin returned the favor as he proceeded to run strait towards the charging boy after tossing Claire aside like a forgotten rag doll.

Shane swung, intent on cutting Myrnin with the silver tip of the stake. Just when it seemed as if Shane had succeeded, Myrnin dodged around his side, supernaturally fast. He brought his nails down across the side of Shane's face, blood spurted, bright red, from the four long furrows that split his cheek.

"You will never win against me, no matter how many vampires you have slain in the past, you will not add me to your list." Myrnin snapped. Claire believed him.

"Just leave while you can! I'll be fine. Get Amelie, she will protect me." Claire yelled, desperate for him to see some reason. Myrnin growled and turned sharply, heading for Claire.

"Little girl, my dear Claire, I will take Amelie out if I must. I will not perish here, not now. Not before I get what I want." He whispered the last bit in Claire's ear. His warm breath tickled the fine hairs on her neck and she shivered.

Shane looked down at his feet then back up, trying to hide the hurt in his eyes with a small laugh, though there was zero humor in that one sound. "So my father was telling the truth? What's going on between you two? What did he whisper in your ear Claire?" he asked, his voice soft but firm.

"Nothing Shane!" Claire cried as she tried desperately to escape Myrnin's grasp which only resulted in her pulling her shoulder out of its socket. Tears hung in the corners of Shane's eyes as Claire wailed in pain. He turned away, though it took everything in him to. He walked back through the portal where Claire could see the Glass house living room for a split second then they both disappeared. There would be no help now, Shane believed that Claire had betrayed her. She was on her own.

"Oh Claire, you really can be stupid at times. Now hold still." Myrnin chided.

In one swift motion, Myrnin had jerked her arm back into place. Claire let out another blood-curdling scream and slumped in Myrnin's arms. There was no point fighting him when all it would result in was more harm to herself and she was already about to black out from the pain. Not just the physical, but even more so the psychological pain of her broken heart.

Myrnin scowled as a relentless flood of tears continued to stream down her face. "I will make you happy Claire." He whispered, but her tears only fell faster.


	4. Miracle

**A.N.: pretty long chapter even without the song lyrics. If you don't know what they are from it is Miracle by Paramore. It inspired me on this chapter which I am warning now, contains a bit of graphical Myrnin/Claire action. It seems a little early in the story to be doing this to me, but I couldn't wait. ^^ Read, enjoy and review!**

_I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive._

_So I'm gonna start over tonight, beginning with you and I._

_When this memory fades, I'm gonna make sure it's replaced,_

_With chances taken, hope embraced, and have I told you_

_I'm not going_

_Cause I've been waiting on a miracle_

_And I'm not leaving_

_I won't let you,_

_Let you give up on a miracle when it might save you_

_We've learned to run from anything uncomfortable_

_We've tied our pain bellow, and no one ever has to know_

_That inside we're broken, I try and patch things up again_

_To count my tears and kill these fears_

_But have I told you have I_

_I'm not going _

_Cause I've been waiting on a miracle_

_And I'm not leaving_

_I won't let you_

_Let you give up on a miracle when it might save you_

_It's not faith if, if you use your eyes _

_(oh why)_

_We'll get it right this time_

_Let's leave this all behind_

_(oh why)_

_We'll get it right this time_

_It's not faith if you're using your eyes_

_(Oh Why)_

_Now I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive_

_So I'm gonna start over tonight, beginning with you and i_

_I don't wanna run from anything uncomfortable_

_I just want, no_

_I just need this pain to end right here_

_I'm not going _

_Cause I've been waiting on a miracle_

_And I'm not leaving_

_I won't let you_

_Let you give up on a miracle_

_Cause it might save you_

_Oh it might save you_

_It's not faith if_

_If you use your eyes_

_If you use your eyes_

_If you use your eyes_

Chapter 4- Miracle

Claire smiled as she woke up from such a sweet dream, then panic set in. Where was she? The room was dank and musty; light seeped from under the door casting sickly shadows upon the termite-ridden walls. She tried to remember ever falling asleep but her memories were foggy.

_Myrnin._ That was it; she was in Myrnin's lab. And Shane had abandoned her! Tears began to cloud her vision as her body shook with her hiccupping sobs. How could he do that to her? She knew he was jealous of the time she spent with Myrnin…but he loved her, didn't he?

"Claire, my love, you are awake." Came a voice from the darkest corner of the room and Claire screamed as Myrnin's face came into view. There was a deep scowl upon his face, replacing the usual joyous or confused expressions that were the norm. She missed those.

"Myrnin please let me go home." She whispered.

"But my dear, this is your home. Do you not love me? You did kiss me back you know." He chided.

"I-I didn't mean to." Claire stuttered, her eyes looking down, she would not admit that she was lying, not to him, not to anyone, not even to herself.

"Why must you be so complicated? Are you afraid of what will happen if you love me, if you allow yourself that?" Myrnin scowled, he was trying to keep his calm. Claire's denial hurt. He didn't know quite how to deal with this forgotten emotion.

"But I'm not, I mean, I don't love you!" she cried while desperately searching for an escape. Of course, even if there was one, how would she manage to get past Myrnin? Sitting up was a good start she supposed and she pushed herself into a sitting position. Her head reeled and a bout of nausea overtook her and she retched onto the bed.

Myrnin rushed to her and held her hair back as she continued to lose whatever was left in her stomach from last night's spaghetti. His hand rubbed small, soothing circles into her lower back and she coughed. The once white bed-sheet was stained with red. Though it was hard to tell, Claire figured it was the spaghetti, but she couldn't help but wonder if she had coughed up blood. But surely Myrnin would notice something like that right?

Myrnin took the sheet from the bed, promising a quick return and dire consequences if she were to try and leave. Claire shivered without the covering and it was only then that she realized that she was in nothing but her underwear. Her already pale skin lost what color it had as she realized that Myrnin must have removed her shirt and pants. She was livid.

"What the _hell _Myrnin!" She yelled at him when he returned carrying another sheet which she promptly ripped from his hands. She wrapped it around herself like a toga and scowled at him.

"I figured you would be more comfortable sleeping in your under garments." Myrnin smiled sheepishly which made it hard for Claire to keep her composure. He was just so darn cute. Claire cursed her inner voice and managed to hold onto her anger.

"I would have been just fine with you keeping your hands to yourself." She growled.

"Oh Claire, you have no idea how much of a struggle it is to _really_ keep my hands to myself." He purred seductively. He stared at her intensely, his eyes roaming over her body lustily. Claire closed her eyes from her tempting boss. Her body betrayed her as she imagined things that she had only ever done with Shane. Her heart ached as she blushed.

"Stop toying with me." Claire whispered her voice shaky.

Myrnin chuckled, she had never heard that sound from him before and her body trembled violently, her knees buckled and she went down…into Myrnin's arms of course.

The sheet fell from her shoulders and pooled around their feet. Myrnin lowered her slowly to the ground, making sure to lie her on the fallen sheet. Her body shivered from the cold, and his touch, and he moved his hands slowly down her arms. He grasped her wrists and inhaled deeply.

"Such a strong pulse. You are either nervous, excited, or both." He murmured. "I'm not sure which one I prefer at the moment."

"Please." Claire whispered, her teeth chattering. Her body couldn't take the torture anymore.

"What do you want little Claire? Tell me." Myrnin whispered. If he would have had a heart beat it would have stopped, if he had needed to breathe, he would have held his breath. He did not want to ruin this moment, did not want to scare her away.

"I-I don't know." She stuttered.

"Yes you do." Myrnin breathed, bringing his face closer to hers.

"you." She mouthed. Inside she was screaming, though in joy or terror she wasn't sure, maybe both.

Myrnin growled and Claire lost what little hold she did have on her body's reactions. She opened her eyes and allowed Myrnin to see the lust and the need that was wracking her. Myrnin closed his eyes, attempting to control his primal nature. Claire brought her hands up to tangle her fingers through his hair, one small tug was all it took and his lips her crushed against hers.

She opened her mouth wide for his entrance, moaning as his tongue stroked hers in an intimate dance. She could feel his desire pressing against her as he leaned over her lithe form. His hands traveled the length of her body from shoulders to hips, making sure to avoid brushing exactly where she wanted him to.

She grasped his shoulders and broke away from his kiss, gasping for air. He chuckled and bent his head to whisper in her ear.

"Sorry, I forgot that you require oxygen." Claire giggled, which turned into moans as he trailed tender kisses down her neck and over her collar bone.

She stiffened slightly as he pulled her up so that he could reach behind her. He held her gently while stroking her back until finally her muscles relaxed and her desire overtook her again. _This is what I really want; I don't want to run from anything uncomfortable. Especially when it is actually this comfortable. I've been denying myself because of other people._ She thought of Shane and a pang of guilt rang through her which she quickly pushed away. Then Michael and Eve, what would they think? _Wouldn't they just want me to be happy? Shane abandoned me!_

Her thoughts were interrupted when her bra sprung apart as the clasped was unhooked. She gasped and looked up into Myrnin's eyes. She knew there was no going back now. She allowed the bra to slip down her arms and land on the sheet. She felt Myrnin's cool skin press against her chest and she wondered when he had removed his shirt.

Claire shivered and bit into the tender muscle at the base of his neck. Myrnin growled and pushed her roughly down onto the sheet. His hips ground into her, the press of his desire causing her to arch into him, her breasts raised like an offering to him. He couldn't resist.

He lowered his face into her abundance of creamy white mounds and began to lick, nip and suck the tender area. Claire cried out in surprise and her hips jerked against his. He moaned as the cycle continued, with each torturing the other until finally he pulled away with a fierce growl. His hands moved to the fabric surrounding her hips and jerked, ripping the fabric. His hands them moved swiftly to his jeans, the button popping off as he tore at the offensive restriction.

In a matter of seconds he was leaning over Claire, nothing in between his arousal and her. He lowered himself onto her and pressed his lips feverishly to hers as their hips joined the intimate dance that before only their tongues were preforming. His hands grasped and groped her chest as she ran nails down his back.

It seemed like mere seconds before Claire's back was arched in pure pleasure as Myrnin lowered his head towards his offering once more. Her body shook as he continued thrusting towards her and pulling away slowly, torturously. Several more times she screamed out in ecstasy, and what seemed like a lifetime, before Myrnin's voice joined hers in a passionate moan, his body still.


End file.
